


Nemo's Flag

by baja_king



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baja_king/pseuds/baja_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Nautilus readies for launch, Prince Dakkar chooses his motto, flag and nom de guerre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemo's Flag

The intense heat of the tropical island did little to deter Dakkar’s efforts to complete his submarine. It was 1858, nearly a year since the Indian Rebellion. Dakkar still mourned the loss of his family. The _Nautilus_ was ready. If he made an error in his calculations, he and his men would drown in the first dive test.

Failure was not an option. The oppressors must pay for their heinous actions. Dakkar looked around the grotto that served as dry dock for the _Nautilus_. He saw determination on the faces of the men that chose to join him on his mission. They loaded all types of supplies. His moment of personal reflection was interrupted as his friend joined his side.

Dakkar said, “We are ready. Tell me, Kumar – do you have any regrets?”

Kumar replied, “None, Maharajah.”

Dakkar trusted Kumar with his life. When it was time for the _Nautilus_ to submerge, both men would act in capacities much different than their previous lives could have imagined. Dakkar’s fellow countrymen would continue to address him as maharajah for a while. Eventually, they would become accustomed to calling him captain.

As for Dakkar’s dear friend, so too would he learn to accept a new title as first officer. Grand Vizier Kumar Vishnu remained loyal to Dakkar an entire lifetime. When Dakkar studied abroad, Kumar joined him. During the rebellion, he fought as hard as Dakkar. Perhaps Dakkar should have left him at the palace to see to the welfare of his wife and children.

“If we had not personally descended to the bottom of this lagoon and walked along the floor to the ocean, all this would be for naught,” said Dakkar.

Kumar asked, “Have you decided on your motto.”

Dakkar said, “Indeed – mobilis in mobile.”

Kumar said, “I am not schooled in Latin.”

Dakkar said, “It means moving within the moving element. The oceans are not stagnant puddles. They have tides, just as do empires. The old empires are in motion yet the people continue to rise up in defiance of their oppressors. It suits us.”

Kumar asked, “Have you decided on a flag?”

Dakkar said, “Yes. I have given it much thought. Our flag will have a black field to represent our determination to defeat the oppressors. We are men of many nations come together under a new nation. In the sea, we are free. Upon this field will be a solitary gold letter, N to represent the _Nautilus_ and the justice we will deliver.”

Kumar said, “Very good, Maharajah. If you would allow me to supervise the men, I will take a momentary leave.”

Dakkar nodded and watched as his friend went to the _Nautilus_. Yes, black for determination to defeat the oppressors. What of grief? It went against his Indian heritage, white as the color for grief, but his Polish heritage dictated black. Justice was another matter. Dakkar would deliver it with extreme generosity.

A thought occurred to Dakkar – what name should he go by? The world thought him dead, except of course for his enemies. It was not uncommon for kings and queens to adopt new names to reflect change. Who was he to abandon his birth name? Would it make him no longer royal? He was adopting a new title as captain. No one would dispute his heritage.

Nemo quietly said, “I am nobody. I am Nemo.” Nemo originates from the Latin version of Odysseus facing the Cyclops Polyphemus, different from the Greek Outis. It had the added benefit of sharing the root to the name of the Greek goddess of vengeance – Nemesis. Yes, a clever word play!

Those crewmen with scholarly backgrounds would understand the beauty of such a name. Vengeance – it hardened Dakkar’s heart. Good. He had a task to perform and could not afford weakness.

Kumar approached and said, “Maharajah, we are ready.”

“You may call me Captain Nemo,” he said. As he walked toward _Nautilus_ , Kumar followed without questioning his maharajah.

 

It took nearly an hour before _Nautilus_ made its watery descent. All electrical appliances functioned according to specifications along with hydraulics. The men experienced no trepidation as _Nautilus_ began traversing the tunnel that darkened. The electric light from the pilot lamp proved sufficient.

When _Nautilus_ emerged, Nemo issued the appropriate orders to breach the surface. He opened the hatch and walked onto the platform, followed by many of his crew. They took a long look at the island that had been home for the past year.

“It is time,” said Dakkar.

 


End file.
